Falling for You
by SexySora92
Summary: Yami meets Yugi and they fall in love at the first meeting. Yami has a secret. Will Yugi accept him or push him away? Yeah I kind of  changed the summary. YamiXFem.Yugi. Lemons and all that good stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh or PART of the plot.**

Chapter 1

"Yugi"

February 20,1971

John Mouto was in a whorehouse, drunk ,that night when the twins were born. He was sandwiched between two Scandavian twins, when Natalie, the madam of the brothel, pounded on the bedroom door.

"John!" she called out. She then opened the door.

"Hey!" John yelled out indignantly."Can't a man have some privacy?"

"Sorry to interrupt your pleasure, John. It's about your wife."

"Fuck my wife!" Mouto roared.

"You did." Natalie retorted." And now she's having your child."

"So? Let her have it. Ain't that what women are for anyway?"

"Doctor Jones called. He's been looking for you. Your wife is in bad shape. Go see her." said Natalie.

John Mouto sat up and slid to the edge of the bed."Damned woman. She never leaves me in , I'll go." Then he glanced at the two naked girls on the bed."But I will have to pay these two first."

"Never mind that. Go see your wife. You two, come with me." said Natalie.

John Mouto was a middle-aged man who was in his early thirties. He is also the manager of one of the apartment buildings that Gregory Mitchell owned. For thirteen years, he and his wife,Lara, seperated and divided the chores in the apartment. She did most of the cooking and cleaning while he...well goes and gets drunk. Every Friday, he would go and pick up the rent from the residents at the apartment. But that's just another excuse for him to go out and get drunk.

About twenty minutes later, he reached the apartment building where all the residents were waiting anxiously. Everyone in the apartment cared about Lara. She was too sweet to be with a man like John. Once he went to the door, everyone turned their attention to him.

"The doctor's with Lara. Hurry man."one of the men called out.

John went into the vacant room of the apartment.

"What's going on here?" asked John. The doctor looked at him with disgust."You should've sent your wife sooner." he said.

"What's the big..."started John but Dr. Jones cut him off.

"Your wife's dead, John. She had twins but I couldn't save the boy."

"W-what?"

At that precise moment, a nurse came in the room with a baby in a pink blanket. "Here's your daughter Mr. Mouto." said the nurse.

"A daugther! What the hell am I going to do with a daughter!"yelled John.

"You disgust me." said Dr. Jones.

"I will show you how to take care of her tomorrow." said the nurse.

John Mouto looked at the bundle in the blanket. John thought, hopefully: **_Maybe she'll die too_.**

"What should we name her?"asked the nurse.

"I don't care." said John.

"What about Yugi? It's such a pretty..."

"Whatever." grumbled John.

And that's the day Yugi Mouto was born.

**Well, how did I do? My computer's messed up so tell me if I have any mistakes. Thanks! :)**

**Next: Seventeen years later. Yugi gets into real estate!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh or part.**** of the plot.**

**Chapter 2**

"Seventeen years later"

At seventeen, Yugi had blossomed into a beautiful young woman. Her tri-colored hair drooped downwards around her shoulders and her amethyst eyes matured but still held that innocence on her pale features. Most of the residents of the apartment didn't have girlfriends or wives so they would try to bed Yugi. They would say: "Let me show you what a real man is like since you're single." Or "Why don't you be nice Yugi and let me show you a good time."

When they repeatedly tried to bed her, she would refuse. Although, she would go up to her father and say: "You were wrong father. All the men want me."and walk away leaving him bewildered.

On a early morning of spring, John Mutou died of pnemonia. Yugi had to bury him in Redwood Cemetery and she was the only one at the funeral. There were no tears. A man who is bitter and blames everyone around him for everything deserves no tears. But she still cared.

A new resident moved temporarily into the apartment. His name was Duke Delvin **(A/N: Sorry. Not sure of the name). **He had long, black hair with cat-like green eyes. He was about seventeen himself. He liked to talk so he would talk to Yugi every time she picked up the rent from him on Fridays.

"You're way too pretty to be in such a place. You should go to Rome or Paris."said Duke.

"I will one day." answered Yugi.

"You still have a whole life ahead of you. Know what you want to do?" asked Duke.

"I want to own things."

"What like clothes,shoes,..."

"No. I want to own land. Towers. Skyscrapers!I want to prove to everyone that I can be better than my father. He never owned anything. He would live off of other people." said Yugi.

"Oh. I can help you." said Duke.

"Really?"

"Yeah...I was into real estate once."

"Oh thank you!" exclaimed Yugi.

"But you will have to talk to Mr. Mitchell . He owns a piece of land that you could start your first building on."

"I will tomorrow."said Yugi.

(The next day)

Gregory Mitchell (the owner of the apartment in case you forgot) was typing on his computer when Yugi walked in. He looked up.

"Yugi? The rent is not due till tomorrow." said Mitchell.

"I know. I need a favor ."said Yugi.

"Have a seat. What do you need?"

Yugi was too excited to sit."I need a loan."

"Oh for what? A new dress? I would be happy to..."

"I need two thousand dollars."

He was surprised."What? Is this some kind of joke?"

Yugi shook her head."I want it for that piece of land you know, so I can start a building between Mason and Connie street."

"Wait. Let me get this straight. You want to use _my_ money...to buy _my_ land?" asked Mitchell.

"Look. I am offering you thirteen thousand dollars after the building is finished. Matter of fact you can hold the mortgage money. All I need are the two thousand dollars and a contract."said Yugi.

"Hmm...I would need something special from you for the contract."said Mitchell.

"I don't under...Wait. What do you mean special?"

"Have you ever had a lover Yugi?"asked .

The question caught her completely off-guard.

"I...?"

"I am going to be honest with you Yugi. I find you very attractive. I want to make love to that tight body of yours."

Yugi was shocked. He is actually blackmailing her. _**The next few words I say will determine my future. But I can't! He's like eighty years old! But I have to. I need this oppritunity to make something of myself. I feel like such a whore. Selling myself**. _thought Yugi. She swallowed hard and sweat build on her fingers.

"I'll wait for your answer tomor.."started Mitchell

"No. I'll give my answer now. I'll... go to bed with you."

"Good girl. Now come here."said Mitchell.

"No way. Not until I see the contract."

"Fine. I'll give it to you. Both ways."

Yugi stood there disgusted while he printed the contract. He showed it to her.

"Now. How about Saturday at the motel down the street. At seven." said Mitchell.

"...Fine."said Yugi. **_What have I've gotten myself into?_**

**Well that's the end of the chapter. How did I do? My computer's still messed up so let me know if there is any mistakes. Please review!:)**

**Next: Yami meets Yugi at a concert.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**

**Hey readers, I am sorry to not update a chapter today. But I will need your help! I need ideas for when Yami meets Yugi for the first time. So please tell me in your reviews and I will update on Monday if possible. I will not let you down. Thank you!:)**

** ~train'sgirl92~**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Boy meets Girl"

**A/N: Hey. Sorry for not updating soon! Like I said, this is not my computer. I am going to skip the part about Mitchell and Yugi but I will use it as a flashback!This is three years later into the story.**

"Miss Mutou! Your two o'clock meeting starts in five minutes!" said a woman. "Miss Mutou! Miss Mutou! You need to sign this contract for the next building."said a man. "Okay. You know what? I am on my coffee break so postpone the meetings until tomorrow." said Yugi obviously irritated. She went into her office and sighed tiredly. Just when she was about to become calm, her phone rang. She picked it up. "Hello?" asked Yugi. **_"Hey Yug!" _**"Joey! How you doing?" **_"Great. Me, Serenity, and the rest of our friends are going to a friend's place. You should come." _**"Ugh! I'm sorry Joey. I can't. I have so much paperwork." **_"So?" _**"So! Joey I can't be slacking off at my job. People depend on me." **_"Listen. Today's Friday. Just do it later." _**"Joey." "_**Please! You have to meet our friend." **_Yugi sighed."...Fine. I'll meet you at Parnell Street." _**"Thanks Yug. You're the best female friend I **_**_ever had_." **"Whatever." Yugi hung up. **_'I have a feeling I'm going to regret this.'_**

Yugi, Joey, Serenity, Anzu, Otogi, and Ryou were all waiting outside a black and white house. It was a nice neighborhood. Joey knocked on the door loudly. "Uh, Joey, I don't think that's necessary."said Yugi. "Don't worry Yug. Yami's use to it." said Joey. _**'Yami? Who's Yami?'**_ thought Yugi. And at that very moment, a crimson-eyed teenager opened the door. "Hey guys." said Yami with his deep,sexy voice. Yugi stared at Yami with awe. Yami had his hair spiked up which were black with reddish tips. And his blonde bangs hanging down around his face**_.(A/N:Yeah. I'm sure you guys know what Yami looks like. It's kind of difficult to explain.:D)_**"Hey Yami." said Anzu, trying to be seductive. Yugi had a strange urge to strangle her. "Yeah...hey Anzu." muttered Yami. Then he turned to Yugi."Well hey there. The name's Yami Atemu." greeted Yami sticking his hand out. "My name is Yugi Mutou." responded Yugi shaking Yami's hand. "Well let's get inside shall we?" said Anzu while taking Yami's free hand and dragging him into the house. Then they all soon followed.

(Two hours later)

"Well Yami. See ya." yawned Joey and taking his sister with him. Then everyone soon left leaving Yugi and Yami alone. Otogi practically had to drag Anzu out. Yugi was busy helping Yami cleaning the beer bottles, plates,etc.  
"You don't have to do that Yugi. You're a guest." said Yami which made him sound nervous. "No. I insist. Besides, I don't like to leave people's houses dirty when I'm here to help."said Yugi as she picked up the plates. Then she noticed a red and black guitar sitting alone in the corner. "Wow. You play guitar?" Yami's eyes followed Yugi's gaze. He smiled. "Yeah. I'm hoping to be famous for my talent one day." said Yami. "Can you play a song?"asked Yugi. " not?" Then soon they both were on Yami's sofa. Yami started to play a song**.(A/N: You can put any guitar solo song in here.)**Yugi was mesmorized and she laid her head on Yami's shoulder.

Soon the song ended. Then Yugi found herself gazing Yami's eyes. Yami leaned forward towards her. Yugi stayed still and then their lips met in a passionate kiss. Yami's tongue grazed on Yugi's bottom lip begging for entrance. She hesitantly opened her mouth and Yami's tongue roamed eagerly inside. Then Yugi felt something strange. She pulled away and felt her mouth. Blood. She looked up at Yami slowly and had seen something she never expected. Fangs.

**Wow! What's going to happen next? This computer's messed up so don't mind the mistakes. Review and find out next time on "Falling for You!":)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Promises"

Yugi sat at her desk at her job typing away at her laptop. She stopped suddenly, thinking about last night with Yami.

*Flashbask*

_"Yugi!I-I can explain!" exclaimed Yami. Yugi put her shaking hand to her mouth and gasped. "Y..y..you're a VAMPIRE!" screeched Yugi while pointing her finger accusingly at him. Then Yugi scrambled off the couch frightened."Yugi-" started Yami but Yugi cut him off. "No! Stay away from me! I..I am calling the authorities!" threatened Yugi. "No!" Yami yelled then pouncing on Yugi pinning her body to the ground with his. Yugi gasped and looked into pleading crimson eyes. "Please Yugi. No one must find out about this. No one." pleaded thought for a moment before saying,"Why didn't you drink my blood? It was the perfect opprutunity since we're alone." Yami gave Yugi a look that said 'What's up with the sudden question' look. "Look just answer the god damn question." said Yugi irritated. "I would never do that without your permission." said Yami passionately._

_Yugi looked into Yami's eyes for any kind of deceit but find none. "Fine...I won't tell anyone." said Yugi. " Promise?"asked Yami. "...Promise. Now get off of me. You are reaaaallly heavy." said Yugi. "Why to ruin the moment." said Yami playfully. "Don't push it."warned Yugi. Yami just laughed and rolled off of Yugi kissing her cheek. Yugi growled but smiled._

*End Flashback*

Yugi sighed and then her cell phone started to ring. She picked it up. "Hello?" **"Hey Yugi." **"Yami? How did you get my number?"**"Ummm...Joey did it." **"Ugh... I'm going to kill that boy. Anyways what do you need?" **"I was wondering if you can come to the movies Saturday. You know, just you and me." **"Like a date?" _'Now a date with a vampire is something that does not happen everyday.'_ "Sure." said Yugi. "What time?" **"Noon."** "Okay. See ya later." **"Alright." **Then they both hung up. "Well, this could be interesting."said Yugi to herself.

**GOD DAMNED COMPUTER! Messing up my story. *sighs* Anyways how did I do? Good? Bad? Decent? I know it's short but the chapters will become longer I promise. Oh yeah I got to ask you guys something. Who wants Anzu-bashing? Answer in your review or email me. Thanks.:)**

**Next: Date with a sexy vampire.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"First Time"

**Me: 'Sup homies!**

**Yami: Must you always be ignorant?**

**Yugi: Yami that's not very nice.**

**Me: Yeah keep talking and I WON'T write the lemon.**

**Yami: Oh you'll write it alright because you need reviews..Right?**

**Me: *mumbles* Horny bastard...**

**Yami: What?**

**Yugi: Anyways on with the story.**

**Me: Oh yeah I am fast fowarding to the third date because you just can't have sex on the first one, right?**

Yugi and Yami were currently on their third date at the movies. "Hey Yami. What movie we're going to see?" asked Yugi. She wore a black leather shirt with a black and white plaid skirt and black flats. She put her hair in a ponytail with a black ribbon. "How about Legion? I heard it was scary." said Yami. Yami had on a (smexy) black tank top with black leather bondage pants and black boots. "Okay I guess." They walked to the theaters together hand in hand.

(After the movies)

Yami walked Yugi home because it was about midnight. They arrived shortly to her front doorstep. Yugi turned to Yami and smiled. "Thank you Yami, I had a great time." said Yugi. "So did I." responded Yami. "Do you want to come in? It's pretty chilly outside."asked Yugi. "Sure." She opened the door to the house and told Yami to make himself at home. "This is a pretty decent house Yugi." "Yeah my job as a real estate agent does that for me. Tea?" asked Yugi coming out the Kitchen with a silver tray with two tea cups on it. "Sure." Yami and Yugi both relaxed on the sofa drinking their tea.

"So...Yami. Who turned you?"asked Yugi. "What do you mean?" "I mean...how are you a vampire?" "I really don't know." "Huh...okay." said Yugi unsure. Yami turned to Yugi and said," You know I love you. I wouldn't lie to you. Just trust me." "I...okay." Then suddenly Yami kissed Yugi passionately and Yugi happily kissed him back.

**Lemon alert! You have been forewarned!)**

Yugi moaned wantily as Yami ran his hands over her body. Yami pulled away and looked into Yugi's eyes. "Are you sure Yugi? I don't want to hurt you love." Yugi nodded with a sure smile on her face. "Yes, my Yami." Yami lifted Yugi bridal style towards the stairs and in the bedroom. He gingerly laid her on top on the bed and hovered over her body. Yami captured Yugi's lips into a heated kiss and then his hungry lips trailed down to her neck. Yugi moaned weakly and tangled her fingers in his hair. Yami's pants grew tighter by the moment as Yugi moaned. Yami undressed Yugi and himself in inhumane speed (obviously).

Yami nipped and licked on Yugi's nipples making it hard. His placed his erection at her entrance. "Are you ready Yugi?" asked Yami. Yugi nodded and gripped on Yami's broad shoulders as he slowly entered her. Tears flowed down her cheeks as her hymen broke. Yami licked away the tears and stayed still to let her adjust.

Yugi rolled her hips as a sign for Yami to move. Yami nodded and started to thrust at a slow pace. Soon it got to slow for Yugi and she told him to go faster and he obliged. "Haa..ngh.. Y-Yami.." Yugi moaned. Yami moaned at the tight, wet heat of Yugi's entrance engulfed his member. They soon found a steady rhythm and they moaned loudly. Yami soon started to reach his climax so he bit into Yugi's neck and she came moaning Yami's name. The pleasure of him thrusting in her and him biting onto her neck was too much. Yami came after and moaned after licking up her sweet blood.

Yami rolled off of Yugi and pulled her close him. "Now I am forever yours Yami. "said Yugi as she drifted off to sleep with Yami.

**Me: Well that was my first lemon- **

**Yami: Finally!**

**Me: Anyways I will try to get a perfect plot to this story. And don't mind the mistakes!**

**Yami,Yugi, Me: Merry Christmas! :) R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note**

* * *

_I AM SOOOOOOOOO SORRY!:( . But it seems I won't be able to continue with this story because I have midterms at school coming up and then I have to prepare for my valedictorian speech and graduation. Meanwhile, you guys come up witha good idea for the next chapter and I'll shall update next week. This will be the last author's note, I promise. Email me or review your idea. THANKS!_

**~train'sgirl92**~


End file.
